


Weekend Plans

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: They had agreed to do it over the weekend. And then the weekend ran short.





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



Harry slowly moved his fingers over Draco’s soft feathers. He simply couldn’t get enough of the softness. He always itched to touch those soft feathers and, most of the time, Draco indulged him. But only after some staring and sighing, sometimes even some loaded looks. And then it was only for a short time, before he had had enough again... or demanded rough and fast sex, as if to make up for the faux pas of having enjoyed a soft patting.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. More often than not, he couldn’t even fight the soft purr that escaped from deep in his throat. But it was his Veela - instincts warring against his Malfoy- pride and, having been raised a Malfoy, as Harry understood now, was not an easy lesson to overcome.

At the moment, though, what with carrying their child in him, he was unable to hide his Veela-features. It was a fact that Harry enjoyed far more than he should, for two reasons: the beak and claws were horribly sharp and, currently a flare of Draco’s natural temper made them come through, and, secondly, the fact that Draco was miserable over all of it. Getting him to rest, to relax, took a lot of coaxing from Harry.

Softly, Harry leaned closer and brushed a kiss against Draco’s temple before he moved back again to caress Draco’s body. The pregnancy was neither planned nor wanted. They both still struggled with the thought of having a child, of giving up what they had together, making room for someone else. But at least he felt a bit of joy and excitement. He saw it as a new adventure, and a family of his own - he had at least always wanted that.

Draco, on the other hand, struggled with his fear of turning into his own father, of repeating the same mistakes, and with the knowledge that he needed to raise his child to live up to Malfoy standards, but also to accept that their child would be half Veela. However Harry knew that was not all of it. He could feel it, the hint of jealousy. While Harry had no doubt that Draco would do everything for this child, it was too early in their relationship for Draco to share him.

Although the ‘too early’ was relative. Two decades they had spent together as mates, the last one even as bonded mates with an official certificate and everything. But Draco still struggled when Harry hugged someone else, no matter if it was Hermione or Pansy.

At first, they had both decided to work on it. In the end however that had been a bad, bad idea. Draco had turned into and stayed in his Veela - form for nearly a week. He’d been stressed out and unable to let Harry out of his sight and reach. So, they said they would let it settle on their own. Narcissa had reassured them, that it would settle.  
She saw the pregnancy of proof that it had. Then again she wasn’t in Draco’s head.

Harry was aware that he should worry as well, but he wasn’t. Draco would never hurt their child, and he didn’t mind the jealousy.  
It got him out of awkward situations when they met someone they’d known in their school years and that person suddenly tried to hug Harry just because. Or, far worse in Harry’s opinion, because he was Harry Potter and therefore everybody needed to touch him. He just shook their hands instead without any remorse for not giving them what they wanted, because he was doing so for Draco. If it were only about himself, he would have accepted their hugging until his last day. It was easier for him to do things for Draco, as it was easier for Draco to do things for him. So, in Harry’s humble opinion it was all perfect and made perfect sense.

“I’m ‘wake,” Draco mumbled when he first woke.

“No need to hurry,” Harry replied intertwining their fingers.

“We said we would put up the tree this weekend, and it is Sunday afternoon. The weekend is nearly gone.”

There was a slight puff at the end of the sentence, that Harry knew meant Draco was annoyed because they had not yet done, what they said they would. Draco didn’t like it when scheduled things weren’t finished on time. This time however he also couldn’t really complain at Harry for the delay. They’d spent yesterday in bed like horny teenagers, making up for the last two weeks when their love life had been sacrificed for other things. One thing had led to another and breakfast in bed was well deserved in Harry’s opinion. It was due to their circumstances that Draco had rewarded him with a slow ride, the way Harry enjoyed the most: unable to move, out of control, at Draco’s service, as his mate moved ever so slowly above him, sometimes hard and fast, and sometimes slow, taking Harry in inch by painful inch.  
The mere memory made his blood run faster again.

“Don’t, I am shagged out and you should be too,” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, no, surely you didn’t. Forget it Potter, I know that look, and it is not going to happen. We have a tree to decorate.” Draco sat up, stretching slowly. The feathers adorning the sides of his face, his lower arms and legs and around his hips all the way to his bellybutton, outlining the small paunch that had grown there over the last months. gleamed in the afternoon light, making Harry’s fingers itch once again.

“No Harry, first the tree, then some late lunch-”

“I seem to recall last year, beneath the tree in the gleam of the fairy lights… you know I would like to do that again.” Harry grinned pulling Draco’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it hungrily, letting his tongue caress the knuckle.

Draco took a deep breath before he removed his hand from Harry’s reach.  
“Maybe, if you behave, and I can move that way. Otherwise you will have to live with you on your back and me on top of you, but then, I seem to recall you didn’t mind it this morning, either.”

The grin Draco threw in his direction made Harry’s heart speed up.  
Draco had many sides, some came along with his Veela-heritage, like the need for open spaces, the need to touch Harry every so often, and make sure that Harry was happy and more than ok. Some were simply part of his upbringing, as he never allowed himself to walk out the door in anything else but the perfect attire, and there would never be any sort of discussion with Draco Malfoy in public. Harry had learned that one the hard way, because the row that had followed at home still was in the top three of all the rows they had over the nineteen years which followed. It had been that magnificent, especially in the make-up department.

Draco was also a romantic, and a cuddler, not that Harry ever was stupid enough to mention that one out loud. Sometimes he was up for joking and silliness, and Harry enjoyed it all.  
But what Draco truly was for Harry was heart and home. Just seeing him, being with him; and it didn’t hurt that they were both still as insatiable for each other as they had been the day of their very first kiss.

“I love you,” Harry replied, because suddenly he couldn’t remember when he said it last, but it was too long ago, and Draco needed to know; he needed to say it now.  
With a silly smile he watched Draco’s grin grow into a soft smile, his cheeks flush and his whole body light up.

“I love you too,” Draco replied softly. “But we will still be putting up the tree first,” he said after he had stolen a quick, sweet kiss from Harry’s lips.

Draco was also very hard to get to agree to a change of plans. Not that Harry minded that too much.


End file.
